The present invention relates to an outer casing for a hydraulic cylinder used on exercise device such as and the casing is made of transparent material so that the user of the exercise device can see how the cylinder works.
A conventional hydraulic cylinder is composed of a tubular body in which a piston is movably received and a piston rod is connected to the piston so that when the hydraulic fluid is entered into the tubular body, the piston is moved by the fluid to output work. A main problem about maintenance is leakage of the hydraulic fluid which is moved by pressure so that the hydraulic fluid could leak from any possible crack or gap in the fitting of the cylinder or the tubular body itself. Once the hydraulic fluid leaks from the tubular body, the work output from the piston is reduced. Generally, an outer casing is mounted to the tubular body so as to prevent the fluid, lubricant or the like from contacting, other objects around the hydraulic cylinder. However, because the outer casing is usually made by iron so that it could get rusted and cannot see whether the hydraulic cylinder has a leakage problem or not.
The present invention intends to provide an outer casing mounted to the hydraulic cylinder and the outer casing is made of transparent material so that it will not get rusted and the users can see the hydraulic cylinder.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a combination of an outer casing and a hydraulic cylinder, wherein the outer casing is a tubular and transparent tube which has two open ends and the hydraulic cylinder is received in the outer casing. A fitting of the hydraulic cylinder extends from one of the two open ends of the outer casing and a piston rod of the hydraulic cylinder extends from the other open end of the outer casing.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an outer casing of a hydraulic cylinder wherein the outer casing is made of transparent material so that the users can check the leakage problems of the hydraulic cylinder.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.